vipicfandomcom-20200214-history
My Son
Overview Between the 4th and 13th centuries a unique culture which owed its spiritual origins to Indian Hinduism developed on the coast of contemporary Viet Nam. This is graphically illustrated by the remains of a series of impressive tower-temples located in a dramatic site that was the religious and political capital of the Champa Kingdom for most of its existence. Location Mỹ Sơn is located near the village of Duy Phú, in the administrative district of Duy Xuyên in Quảng Nam Province in Central Vietnam, 69 km southwest of Da Nang. Characteristics My Son was also a political centre and a royal burial ground and the complex consists of more than 70 structures devoted to Hindu gods and goddesses and the most noticeable one, Shiva, was considered the protector of the Champa’s kings. Their skilful use of red bricks and sandstone is remarkable. Like many historic sites around the world, My Son was destroyed by time and wars and after lying neglected for a long time it was rediscovered and renovated by the French in 1898. Sadly the most recent war did great damage to the complex as the Americans bombed this area knowing that the Viet Cong used it as a hiding place, mistakenly thinking that the enemy would not touch a holy site. However, the majority of the central complex managed to survive the bombs and parts of the ruins have now been rebuilt. Overall, this Hindu sanctuary reminds visitors of other similar sites in Southeast Asia including the great Angkor Wat in Cambodia. A must-visit for those who appreciate history. History My Son consists of 70 architectural works ranging from small to great size. It used to be holly land of Cham people from the 4th to 13th century. In the 4th century, in the King Bhadravarman’s time, after the construction of Tra Kieu, the religious center of Cham kingdom was set in My Son to welcome royal members, aristocrats and host important religious rituals. Continually developing through nearly nine centuries, My Son witnessed the glorious, prosperous as well as declining time of Champa kingdom. The first temple was built from wood in the 4th century to worship the Saint Siva Bhadravarman, whose name is the combination King Bhadravarman at that time and Saint Siva. However, the wooden temple was totally damaged because of a fire in the 6th century. In later years, the Cham Kings continued to build more new temples and towers to worship the God, Saints and show their great power. By late 13th century, Champa kingdom was attacked by neighbor countries like Vietnam, Chinese, and Khmer and had to move the capital to the south in Binh Thuan province. Since then, My Son was decommissioned and no tower was built onsite anymore. Be forgotten for hundreds of years, in 1898, this holly land was explored by a French scholar, and resorted from 1937 to 1944 by Ecole Francaise d’Extreme Orient. Unfortunately, this complex was badly destroyed by American bombs in the war, and only 20 out of 32 remnants still keep their original appearance today. Tour Full-Day City & My Son Sanctuary Tour Visit UNESCO-listed My Son Sanctuary and the city of Hoi An on this day tour. Admire more than 70 ancient Hindu temples and tombs, learn the history of the people of Champa, and see historic sites in Hoi An's Old Quarter. At your hotel, get acquainted with your guide and begin your journey to the My Son Sanctuary ruins. As you drive through the countryside, pass idyllic villages and lush natural landscape before you arrive at My Son Sanctuary, a cluster of ancient temples dedicated to the worship of the Hindu diety Shiva. Cost: $80 Pictures Myson1.jpg Myson2.jpg Myson3.jpg Myson4.jpg